covert_historywikiaorg-20200215-history
David W. Doyle
David Doyle}} David W. Doyle (born 1924) is a British-born American author and former Central Intelligence Agency officer. Born at Harrow, in Greater London, Doyle is the son of Donald and Joyce Doyle. The family moved to Brussels, the capital of Belgium, in 1925 and returned to London in 1932, when Doyle began to attend Colet Court, a prep school. In 1938 he went to Gresham's School in Norfolk. In 1942 he enlisted in the Royal Engineers, then in April 1943 transferred to the US Army, serving in the Office of Strategic Services as a driver and interpreter. In 1945 he was part of an OSS unit attached to the 18th Airborne Corps and at the end of World War II was discharged at Fort Logan, Colorado.David W. Doyle at specialforcesroh.com, accessed 17 September 2011 Doyle then attended Princeton University, graduating in 1949. He joined the CIA in March 1949 and was in its Domestic Operations Division (Aliens Branch) until 1950, followed by two years in the San Francisco Office. He then joined the Directorate for Plans (Clandestine Services) and the Foreign Intelligence Staff, Projects Branch. In 1955 he transferred to the Far Eastern Division and from 1960 to 1961 was posted to the breakaway African state of Katanga, followed by two years in Burundi. In 1963 he became Station Chief at Dakar, Senegal, where he remained until 1967, then was with the CIA's Soviet Bloc Division until a posting to Brussels (1969-1971) and then to the Africa Division. He retired from the CIA in 1972 and was awarded the Intelligence Commendation Medal in 1975. In retirement Doyle became an energy consultant with the United States Department of Energy and also an author. Since 1980 he has lived in Honolulu. In 1960 he had been rescued from drowning off Waikiki Beach, which more than fifty years later led to his book Rescue in Paradise (2001).Katherine Nichols, Beach heroes (book review) in Honolulu Advertiser dated 24 February 2001 He speaks five languages, and his fluency in French was a significant influence on his career. His book True Men and Traitors argues the continuing need for the CIA in an uncertain world. It gives a firsthand account of his own active service, including his time as base chief in the Congo when Patrice Lumumba was assassinated, revealing exactly what happened and who the killers were. The word 'traitors' in the book's title refers to a section on a number of those who betrayed the CIA, including Aldrich Ames.David W. Doyle at abebooks.com, accessed 18 September 2011 Selected publications *''An Accurate Watch'' (William Morrow & Co., 1990) *''Bazhanov and the Damnation of Stalin'' (Ohio University Press, 1990; transl. and ed. from French of Boris Bazhanov)David W. Doyle at Ohio University Press *''Inside Espionage: A Memoir of True Men and Traitors'' (2000, ISBN 978-0-9536151-4-8) *''Rescue in Paradise: Oahu's Beaches & Their Guardians'' (Island Heritage, 2001) Notes External links *David W. Doyle at openlibrary.org Category:1924 births Category:British Army personnel of World War II Category:Princeton University alumni Category:People educated at Gresham's School Category:Living people Category:British writers Category:People of the Central Intelligence Agency Category:People of the Office of Strategic Services Category:Members of the Special Forces of the United States Category:Recipients of the Intelligence Commendation Medal